


Amalgam

by ordinarydreamer990



Series: Determined to the End [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara Possessing Frisk, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Sans, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, Other, POV Chara, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarydreamer990/pseuds/ordinarydreamer990
Summary: It's the final battle. Chara has come all this way to earn LOVE to make their joined soul (with Frisk) strong enough so they can live again. Sans is the only thing in their way. Chara is possessing Frisk so they are able to go to the surface and live a normal life again. Will Chara be able to fight their own demons from her past? Will they get dunked on? Who knows what'll happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Ordinarydreamer here! So this is my first ever fanfic, don't judge it too harshly. Tell me if you liked it! I hope you'll enjoy my idea of the joined souls... for what I know I made it up, so... tell me if this is someone else's idea so I can credit them! Alright, enjoy!!! ;D

I guess this really was the final resistance. You know, the world’s last stand against me. This was part of the reason that I had come so far. I had wanted to see if anyone would raise a hand to stop me from destroying this cold uncaring world. And, here he was. A short, chubby man made of ivory bones. But the look on his face told me that this was the endgame. It would go one of two ways; I would strike him down and leave this pathetic cavern, or, impossibly, I would give up after being killed over and over, just resign myself to being dead. But that was not going to happen, and I think he knew this.

Ha. Asriel would love to watch me fight. He always loved our wrestling when we were kids. It made me feel terrible, but I know now that the boy who I grew up with, my brother, he’s gone. That thing that it claims he became is not him. He died when the humans fought him. I can’t bear to think of it any other way. I hate that stupid flower. It’s mocking me, and mocking him. I will end its pathetic existence.

But for now, it’s just me and Sans. I didn’t want to really kill him, but I needed to be stronger. I still could feel Frisk’s love for him underneath the barricade I built between us. I tried as hard as I could to ignore Frisk fighting my control. If my psychic barricade fell, it was hard to tell where Frisk ended and I began. I didn’t really hate Frisk either, but that’s what they thought I felt towards everything. I sort of wished I just felt hatred towards everything, because everything would be so simple that way. Shush now kid. I know what I need to do.

"what are you, kid? i really don’t know at this point. you’ve killed everyone, wrought so much destruction. how can you live with knowing what you’ve done? how have you not just had a breakdown and given up? how are you still sane, knowing that you’ve ended everything?"

“I’m not. I had my breakdown a long time ago Sans. But… to answer your question. I’m not Frisk. I’m something much bigger. I am Chara.”

"i guess you are insane. chara died years ago. i think you just are trying to distract me. good luck with that buddy. i’ve lost too much, seen too much, done too much to be fooled that easily."

“I’m not insane. I’m an insomniac, a megalomaniac, and determined to end this. But I’m not so weak I need to blame insanity for my actions. I did this. I hate myself for it, but I need to get stronger. Sorry Sans, but you know what I have to do.”

"i kinda knew i wasn’t gonna be able to talk you out of this. well, sorry tori. it’s a real shame, it’s gorgeous outside. but kids like you need to go through true hell. and well, you’re gonna burn."

He attacked. Suddenly, the bones came flying straight at me. Adrenaline was pounding through me, my soul screaming into my ears how alive I felt. I dodged projectiles, jumping, ducking, and contorting myself out of the way. Finally, it ceased.

"heh. look at that. you’re stronger than i thought. but, you know. something tells me that it’s not gonna last." 

His pupils disappeared with that last sentence, leaving his empty eye sockets. It was menacing, especially paired with his eternal grin. His skeletal facial features were malevolent. It just made me more determined to win. This was something that I needed to do. No, I didn’t just need it. I wanted it. I wanted victory. Without hesitation, I pressed my small palm against the orange fight button. I timed it, waited for an opening, and struck. It was perfectly timed, planned, and executed. But, Sans still stood. I blinked in disbelief. Big mistake.

“Ahh! ...ugh…”

I looked down at my torso. There was a large ivory colored bone sticking squarely through my chest. Crimson blood was leaking from my chest, staining both the white bone and the hand knit sweater. "…I’m going to reset. But, this time… I’m going to… to beat you.”

Everything went dark. I felt like I was underwater. It was pitch black, but in the darkness I could make them out. Purple and blue sweater, stoic expression, and a scrawny child like physique. They looked at me and I knew they despised me.

“Frisk… you know why I’m doing this, don’t you? We need to get stronger. I think you want the same thing I do. I know at least that you hated humanity too. I see those scars under your sleeve.”

Frisk stepped back, shocked that I could see their scars. They pulled the thick hand knit fabric further down, trying to cover it up. Still, they didn’t say a word. No surprise there.

I had no time for this nonsense. I focused hard on the determination in my soul. Cracked, bruised, and turning dark at the edges. I formed the will to live into the buttons, and I pressed it, ready to live again. Ugh. The flashbacks always got to me when I reset. I tried to close my eyes, but it didn’t really work that well in this strange place after death. I watched, helplessly, as my life was recounted before my eyes.

I saw my father, his fist clenched and his eyes wild as he stood over me. I saw my own scars on my wrists and thighs. I saw the bruises my father had caused. Voices floated through my head too. My mother’s calming tones, my father’s drunken roars, my therapist micromanaging everything I think. Then I was walking towards the edge of the crater on Mt. Ebott. The one I was always warned never to go near. I was crying, reliving this always made me cry.

In the memory I was crying too. My hands were shaking, legs were jelly. I watched as my feet moved forward with trembling steps, and I reached the edge. Deep, gasping breath in. Arms out, hands clenched into fists. Feet pushed off, and free fall. It was terrifying even though I’d seen it many times. The thing that scared me most was that I had been so willing to end it all.

Then I hit the ground. Pain all over my body. My vision had darkness on the edges, but I could still make out his fur covered face. Asriel. I could hear his voice. It made me cry harder even though this was just a memory.

“Howdy. You’ve fallen down, haven’t you? Are you okay?”

I passed out then. But oh my god, this part was most of the pain for me. I saw my family. Not those humans, I had never loved them. But the boss monsters were my family. Toriel, Asgore, and my best friend. I cried still, watching it flash by, the happy life we had all made together. I could hear their voices. 

“Chara, my child, I made you a chocolate pie. I know it’s your favorite.”

“Chara, would you like to help me tend the garden?”

“Chara, do you want to play Monsters and Humans?”

“NOOO! Stop mocking me! You’re not real!”

“I love you Chara. I love you so much.”

“My child, I love you so much. You make me proud.”

“I love you too Chara.”

“Shut up! Get out of my head! I don’t need anyone! STOP IT!”

I saw myself sicken and wither. I saw them standing over me, they were crying too. I was dying for the first time. But I didn’t know of my power yet. So all I had was staying with Asriel as he absorbed my soul, and dying by his side. I lay in that strange place after death for a long time. But then Frisk fell. They were enough like myself that I could coexist with them. My cracked soul fused with theirs, and we function like this.

I saw everything we had done. It sickened me. But it needed to be done to stabilize our soul. After all, LOVE made souls stronger and tougher. That was a fact. And I could feel ourselves stabilizing our joined souls. We needed to do it, otherwise both of us would die.

I found myself facing Sans again. I wouldn’t lose this time. We fought, intensely, all out on both sides. It was a long, epic fight. Finally, he stood and looked me in the eyes. He spoke simply. We would be standing here until the end of time apparently.

I just smiled at him and sat down, hands in my lap. Neatly, like a princess. He looked shocked. He sort of did a double take, but remained silent.

I waited for a short time. Then, he started… blinking, really slowly? Oh. He was falling asleep, wasn’t he? I stayed very still and quiet. He slowly relaxed his stiff posture, and leaned back. I slowly crept up and slammed the knife down towards his chest with all the strength I had. He blinked out of existence. I spun around and stabbed blindly. It hit bones, scraped across, and shattered them. Red liquid, bone marrow, possibly, started leaking out of his chest. He fell to his knees, and swiped one of his bony phalanges across his wound, then held them in front of his face like he couldn't believe I had hit him.

"You've used that trick on me before. If it strokes your ego it worked the first time."

"well, i guess you are chara. you definitely have the ferocity and the attitude they had. how are you alive?"

“I’m not really alive. I am only able to come back because I never fully died. I didn’t know how to reset, so I was stuck in between life and death. It’s kind of close to Purgatory, I guess. But, when Frisk fell, I could feel their determination. It woke me from death, and I was there the whole time, watching, influencing. It was only after we beat Undyne that the LOVE was enough to begin to stabilize us. That’s when I took control.

"ugh… *hack* *cough* so, basically, your soul latched onto the kid’s, because your main traits were both determination. your souls are combining… becoming an amalgam, of sorts. that was the term alphys had for it. but, i guess… because of your determination, you just fused. it kept you two whole. and, that makes sense too, with you killing to get the love. i guess you needed the soul to strengthen, or both of you would cease to exist... smart...plan…" *wheeze*

His blood continued to spill onto the marble floors that the king spent hours cleaning. I watched as the lights that served as his pupils began to fade. He gave a faint, wheezing chuckle as he surveyed my blank expression. The sight of the crimson on the floor brought me back to so many other times. I had died here before. The same red stained the floor then. I shook a small bit as I remember the blood that had spilled onto the bathroom floor, the way the knife had clattered. It had been the same knife I now gripped. She had kept it in my room the whole time.

But this was different. I stared him down in his final moments. He stared back just as intensely, even though his intensely blue eye was pulsing and fading. Then, he just stilled, and his eye sockets went as black as tar. I knew there was no sentience left in his lifeless form. His bones crumbled into dust. I walked far away, to the barrier room. Asgore had shown me it, I remember his story of how they spared my life. I saw there was dust on the ground, and a floating monster soul, about to fade away. I grabbed it, and pushed it into my chest. When I crossed the threshold, I felt my soul begin to pound, and it was growing stronger by the second. It floated out of my chest to levitate about a foot away from my face. I watched as it seemed to switch back and forth between my cracked, darkened soul and Frisk’s bright, perfect red soul. It flickered faster and faster until it was just a dark red blur. The monster soul, much smaller than ours, joined it, fading into the center.

I cheered it on silently, and in our mind I could feel Frisk screaming helplessly. I’m sorry. I need to live, both of us do. I told them this, but they kept on screaming, and I could feel their tiny mental fists pounding against the psychic barricade. I’m so, so sorry. I watched as the soul in front of me, our soul, stopped. It was split half and half, one side bright, determined red, and my side not covered with cracks anymore. It seemed to now have scarred over. I could still see the marks, but it was healed along with that darkness. But something was happening to Frisk’s side.

My heart almost broke as I watched. On their side of our soul, it… I don’t even know how to describe it. It seemed to melt, or… oh my god, it was crying. The red seemed to leech off, leaving the darkness that had inhabited my being for a long time. Frisk was no longer determined, they had lost hope. It was one of the most heart-wrenching things I have ever seen, and I’ve seen a lot. 

“Frisk! Frisk, stay determined! Don’t give up! Don’t leave me!”

But it was too late. I brought down the barricade inside the mind that was only my own now. I could feel that they were gone. I imagined they would have fallen down if I wasn’t here. But this body still had a soul in it: mine. I was alone in Frisk’s body. They were gone for good. I watched as the entire soul was dyed the dark crimson of my own. My determination was red, tainted with guilt and fear making up the black. I just fell to my knees and cried for a long time. I had killed Frisk. They were just a kid, too young. Too innocent. I had taken everything from them. And that almost destroyed me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stare at the orange sunset above the skyline of the city in the distance. It's beautiful, and I haven't seen anything like it in centuries. But my victory feels bittersweet. I survived, I'm alive, I made it to the surface... but Frisk should be seeing this. They were just a kid, and they should be seeing this view, incredible and vast as it was. I felt empty. I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know where I'm going to go. But, I hope, that as much as my parents mistreated me, that maybe, somewhere, somehow, I can find a home of my own. I don't think I'll ever feel as happy as I did when I had my real family, the monsters who treated me as their own. I slaughtered the foster mother who loved me more than my real parents ever did and absorbed my father's soul... for what exactly? For this bittersweet victory, no future ahead? I killed her so I could live. I know that maybe that's what she would have done...sacrificed herself so I could live. But... her death was by my hands, and I absorbed my father's soul after I found his lifeless dust. I'm scared of what I've become. Maybe I'm the monster now. A terrifying amalgam of the dead and gone.

Is this really living anymore, when I'm filled with the remnants of the dead? I don't know. But, hell, I'm sure going to try and live for them, even if I wronged them in the worst way. I take a hesitant step forward on the trail down the mountain. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye family. Goodbye friends. Goodbye Frisk. Goodbye everything I know. I'm saying my farewells to the life I had, and entering this new one.


End file.
